


Just call me Angel in the morning

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Christmas Fluff, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, M/M, although Cas is getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: After last night, Cas’ mind is buzzing with questions, and his heart is buzzing with something else. What he needs, is answers. He goes to Dean to get them, which might give him less than he’d hoped, but even a bit is hopeful.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Just call me Angel in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, my unicorns, progress. How much, we will have to see what happens...

**December 6th**

It had plagued Cas all night, the phantom pressure of Dean’s kiss on his hair. Had Dean even realised what he had done? Was it intentional, or more a spur of the moment thing? Had Dean heard his quiet confession a few days back? Had the hunter been awake? Around four, he gave up. As long as Dean was asleep, he’d never figure it out. Then there were the nicknames. Not only had that soft, caring ‘hon’ slipped out. The last few days, Dean had regularly addressed Cas with ‘angel’ in such a way, that Cas doubted it was about his species.

It made his heart flutter, and his stomach do weird, ticklish stuff. And he kind of liked it. His internal clock told him it was near seven once more, so he got to the kitchen and started coffee. It had barely passed through the filter, when his angelic hearing picked up the telltale swish of Dean’s door and the shuffling sound of his hamburger slippers on the concrete. He poured Dean his coffee and waited. Dean was scratching his head and yawning as he entered. “Morning sunshine,” he mumbled around his second yawn. Sunshine… another nickname Dean had started to use. Cas smiled. “Good morning. Did you have trouble sleeping? You seem… more fatigued than usual.”

Dean smiled at the coffee and sipped it, releasing another of his blood-heating moans. “Hmmmnnn. Yeah. Had something on my mind. Figured it out, though. But I’m still a bit groggy.” He held up his hand as Cas made an attempt to rise from his seat. “Don’t worry, angel. I can make breakfast without hurting myself.” He waved a hand at Cas. “You sit, be pretty and let me do the work for once.” Cas felt his cheeks and neck heat up. Dean was clearly not very awake, but still. Two nicknames  _ and _ he called Cas pretty. Hope rose like bubbles in a glass of champagne. All cheerful and light. “Thank you, Dean,” he said softly, but Dean heard him and winked. “How about some good, old waffles? I just need 2 eggs then.” Cas smiled. “I’m sure Sam will appreciate it.” Dean’s face fell a little, but then resolve hardened it and he started assembling his ingredients. 

After breakfast, Dean told Sam to do the dishes, since ‘I made breakfast, and Cas did the last 5 days, at least. And he did the dishes then too. Time to pull your weight, Sammy.’ Sam scowled, but agreed. Then Dean turned to Cas. “I’m gonna find a way to let you  _ enjoy _ shit, angel… just you wait.” And with that, he turned away and stalked off, grey robe fanning out behind him. Sam smirked at Cas. “What the Hell was that about?” he asked, as he ran the hot water. “It seems Dean has made it his mission to have me experience taste again.” Sam raised his eyebrows. “Wow. That’s a… new one. But if I'm honest, I hope he finds something. I mean Gabriel devoured sweets by the bushel. There must be  _ something. _ ”

Cas had resolved himself to go and actually  _ talk  _ to Dean. The insecurity was maddening. He grabbed another mug of coffee and refilled Dean’s. He found Dean in the library, head resting lightly on his hand, a concentrated frown on his face, buried deep in a book. Cas cleared his throat. Dean glanced up and smiled. “Heya, Cas.” Then his eyes fell on the mugs in Cas’ hands and his face fell a little. “Hello, Dean,” Cas replied. “I brought you more coffee.” He placed the mugs on the table, a safe distance from the books, but rather close together, since he was planning on sitting right next to Dean. “But I must admit that was a crutch,” he said plainly, as he sat down next to Dean, their knees inches apart. 

Dean blinked as his hand curled around the mug. “Oh?” he said, with raised brows and his green eyes full of questions and fears. Cas nodded. “I feel we need to talk, Dean.” Dean stiffened. “Ok,” he carefully said, sitting up straighter. “About?” That one word was so laced with careful suspicion and nervous anticipation, Cas nearly said he’d changed his mind, but he steeled himself. “How do you see me, Dean?” Cas asked, nerves soaring. Dean drew in a sharp breath and his hand flew to his neck, rubbing. “Ehm. Ppphhh! You… you’re my buddy, and..” Cas cut him off. “Just that? Nothing… more?” he hinted. Dean actually turned red, his eyes firmly on the tabletop. “W..why would you say that?”

Cas smiled. He had him. “Dean,” he said firmly, but kindly. “You have been giving me nicknames… and you call me ‘angel’. Several times a day.” Dean definitely wasn’t meeting his eye. “Well, you are one,” he spluttered, rubbing his neck again. “A lot can be made up from the tone one uses, you know,” Cas interrupted his half-baked excuse. “Your tone told me this was  _ not _ about my species, Dean.” Dean’s face was disturbingly crimson by now. “It told me,” Cas continued mercilessly. “that you like me, Dean.” Dean bit his lip and huffed out a long breath. “I… I do. You’re special to me… and Sam.” It wasn’t quite what Cas had in mind, but there was time. Cas knew Dean wasn’t the best with feelings. He’d break him down slowly. If there was anything angels were known for, it was their patience.

  
  
  



End file.
